horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Bieber
Justin Drew Bieber (born: March 1, 1994 25) is a Canadian pop singer and songwriter. After a talent manager discovered him through his YouTube videos covering songs in 2008, he was signed to RBMG. Early Life Justin Bieber was born on March 1, 1994, at St. Joseph's Hospital in London, Ontario to Jeremy Jack Bieber and Patricia "Pattie" Mallette. He was raised in Stratford. Why He And His Songs Suck # Some of his songs have dumb lyrics in it. Let's just say his infamous song "Baby", for example. He even uses the word "swaggy" in "Boyfriend", which is just plain terrible. # His voice during his first two years just sounded overly processed, annoying, and slightly feminine sounding; which is very weird considering he was well in his teenage years. # He was caught peeing in a mop bucket yelling "Fuck Bill Clinton!" He got away scot-free without even becoming banned/abolished from coming to America. # He isn't very original either; he doesn't do anything that one couldn't get from another artist. # He is another celebrity who makes disingenuous promises of positivity and growth, similar to Chris Brown. # He can't handle criticism well. He doesn't even think of what he does nor does he even think of others. # He uses too much auto-tune voice in his songs and he uses a lot of corny and cliché computer-generated beats to make music despite being a professional multi-instrumentalist, shoving them down our throats. # Speaking of egotistical, on his visit to Anne Frank House in Amsterdam, Justin claimed that Anne Frank "would've been a Belieber". Here's the proof! # Justin Bieber himself doesn't really add anything to a song in which he is a featured guest due to his lack of personality. Songs like "#ThatPOWER" and "I'm the One" wouldn't have been any better or worse without Bieber. # He even kicked a shirt with a print of the Argentine flag off stage during his world tour trip, causing the Argentinian government to ban him. # He once made a video where he changed the lyrics of "One Less Lonely Girl" to "One Less Lonely N*gger". In that video, he also sings about joining the KKK. # He emotionally abused Selena Gomez. # He is also a music chart fixer and a really bad one at that. In a scummy attempt to get his comeback song "Yummy" to #1 on the Billboard Hot 100, he asked people to open up Spotify or YouTube and let it play while you’re asleep in a now-deleted Instagram post. He even had the audacity to tell his international listeners to buy a VPN to make it apply for the US charts. Both of these actions are illegal in several countries and can get you arrested. #* Luckily, the song ended up landing at #2, with Roddy Ricch’s "The Box" taking first place. Redeeming Qualities # His biggest hit, "Sorry", can be interpreted as an apology for being a public nuisance, which can be quite humorous. # At least he's not as bad as those many excuses for a singer. # Not all of his songs are awful. For example, take "No Sense", "Never Say Never" featuring Jaden Smith and "Beauty and a Beat" featuring Nicki Minaj. # He has improved a lot with his album Purpose being a lot better than his previous albums. # He is shown to be a very good drummer. # His production is decent. # He hasn't caused any trouble since meeting and marrying Hailey Baldwin. Trivia & Facts *He has cited Michael Jackson, Justin Timberlake, The Beatles, Boyz II Men, Mariah Carey, Stevie Wonder, 2Pac and Usher as influences. *He is of 3/8 (37.5%) French-Canadian descent on his mother's side; his paternal great-grandfather was of German descent. Bieber's other roots are English, Scottish, and Irish, but he has claimed to have some Indigenous Canadian blood. *He is 5'9" (175 centimetres). *He is a supporter of PETA. Category:Pop Singers Category:Artists Category:Celebrities Category:2010 Artists Category:Bad Singers Who Have Improved Category:Average Singers Category:Artists with a Criminal Record Category:Artists who can't take Criticism Category:Actors Category:R&B Singers Category:Canadian artists Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:2000 Artists Category:1994 Births Category:Artists Lacking Sense Category:Artists that support PETA Category:Egotists Category:2020 Artists